The implementation of a large vacuum belt preceding marking elements in certain marking engines makes it necessary to utilize reflective sensors. Reflective sensors rely on the surface of the media to be detected. Because some darker colored media does not adequately reflect light, compared to the base substrate or vacuum belt, it is not possible to detect the paper edge close to the marker in the marking engine.
Prior art systems have been developed to provide a means for instructing a marking system whether to utilize the reflective sensor in the marker or a remote sensor, for paper path and marker timing. However, these solutions are limited because it is then necessary to implement additional workflow to determine whether the media is detectable.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for improved systems and methods for paper path sensing of non-reflective media when marking processes use reflective sensors as disclosed herein.